<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Leave Me by BelieveThat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181834">Don't Leave Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelieveThat/pseuds/BelieveThat'>BelieveThat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, Professional Wrestling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:02:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelieveThat/pseuds/BelieveThat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex's interview blindsides Chris who doesn't take it well at all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chris Sabin/Alex Shelley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Leave Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi!</p><p>This is based off of Alex's 2019 interview where he explains that he was homeless at one point.  Around that same time I believe Chris was a few months post-knee surgery as well.  Hopefully I didn't miss anything information wise! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey babe!” Alex called, when he heard the front door close.</p><p>He was currently digging through the fridge, trying to find something to snack on.  When he didn’t hear a response from Chris, it immediately struck up concern in him.  Did he have a bad day at PT?  What happened?</p><p>“Babe?” he asked again, walking out of the kitchen and into the living room.</p><p>There he saw Chris dropping his bag and letting out a sigh, “What?”</p><p>Alex was taken off guard by this, “What’s wrong?  Was PT ok?”</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me?”  Chris asked, the words pouring with hurt. </p><p>“Tell you what?”</p><p>His eyebrows raised a little, “What I read in the interview today.”</p><p>Alex felt his stomach drop, “I was…I was, I-I-I just didn’t know you were going to read it before I talked to you.”</p><p>“No, Alex, why didn’t you tell me when it was going on?  Or ever?” </p><p>“I-“ he paused, trying to gather his thoughts, “You had so much-“</p><p>“And that meant I couldn’t help you?”</p><p>“I didn’t WANT help from anyone,” He answered with tears threatening, “It was my problem.”</p><p>Chris growled in frustration, “That means it was mine too, Lex, I don’t care what was going on in my life.”</p><p>Alex stood there feeling a combination of fear and embarrassment.  Chris was always the levelheaded calm one of the two, and right now he was livid.  That was terrifying to him.<br/>
His hands started getting shaky as he stared away from his boyfriend.  He couldn’t bring himself to look at him at that point.  The look on his face was crushing Alex in ways he didn’t think he had ever felt.</p><p>	“I’m sorry.” He managed to whisper out.</p><p>He could see Chris clenching his teeth down to keep from saying something he would later regret.  At that moment, Alex wanted to disappear and never come back.  Chris beat him to it, shaking his head and leaving the room.  Alex heard him storm down into the studio, slamming the door behind him.</p><p>Completely lost and empty, Alex mentally battled himself on what to do.  There was nothing though.  There had been multiple times in his life where he felt bad about different things.  This may have been one of the worst.  He truly hated himself, and Chris would never understand it.  </p><p>His feet moved, although he really had no concept of it.  He ended up in the bedroom, crawling into their bed and gripping onto the pillow.  Tears started streaming down his cheeks, while things from the past began darkly dancing in his mind.  Chris would never understand.  That thought was a complete constant.  It was hard for Alex to keep his eyes open anymore between the tears and how heavy they felt.  The darkness consumed him quickly.</p><p>A couple of hours later, Chris finally calmed down.  After reading the interview about 30 more times, getting a bigger knot in his stomach each time, he was able to let it go.  He wasn’t mad at Alex, it was the situation that was stabbing at him.  Just thinking about his boyfriend in a vulnerable, scary, dark and generally awful position hurt him.  He was supposed to protect Alex, and he didn’t.  He didn’t even know.  Did he do something wrong to make Alex not trust him at that time?  There was so much going through his mind.</p><p>As he walked up the steps, he was certain he heard something coming from the bedroom.  He recognized the sounds as he got closer to the room, and it caused his heart to drop.  Alex was thrashing around on the bed, crying and yelling in his sleep when Chris walked in.</p><p>“Shit,” Chris breathed, flipping on the light and climbing onto the bed, “Alex,” he started, gently shaking him, “Alex wake up.  Wake up!”</p><p>“No-no-no-no!” he sobbed, fighting him off.</p><p>“Alex wake up baby,” Chris said, trying to make sure he didn’t scare him awake, “Alex, it’s Chris, wake up baby, wake up.” </p><p>“Chris!” He screamed, sitting up in a complete panic.</p><p>“I’m right here,” He soothed, I’m right here.”</p><p>With tears pouring and his heart racing, Alex looked like he had seen a ghost.  The pure fear that he was projecting made Chris unnerved.  He had seen Alex have so many nightmares and anxiety attacks that he knew exactly what to do.  This one was wilder than he had ever seen Alex have before.  </p><p>	“I-I-I…”Alex stuttered, while his lip trembled.</p><p>	Chris reached over and pulling Alex into his lap, hugging onto him securely, “Everything’s ok baby.”</p><p>	“No it’s not,” He cried, “It’s not.”</p><p>	“Yeah it is babe,” Chris answered, kissing the top of his head, “Trust me, it’s ok.”</p><p>	“D-D-Don’t….Don’t leave.” He managed to get out, keeping a death grip on Chris’ shirt.</p><p>	“I’m not,” he reassured, “I’m not, I’m right here.  I’m right here ok?”</p><p>	Alex nodded slowly into his chest, still trembling to the point where it was making Chris jittery.  </p><p>	“Lex, look at me babe.”  Chris said, trying to keep his voice steady.</p><p>	He shook his head, hiding his face as far into Chris’ chest and shoulder as he could.  </p><p>	“Please?” Chris asked quietly.</p><p>	Letting out a shaky breath, Alex pulled away and looked at his boyfriend through glassy bloodshot eyes.  Chris gently held his face, wiping away the stray tears that still fell, “Lex, it’s ok,” he repeated again, “Everything’s ok, I promise.”</p><p>	Alex sniffled hard, wondering if he was hallucinating the fact that Chris was holding onto him at that moment, “Don’t leave.” He squeaked.</p><p>	“Baby, I’m not,” he replied, giving him a small kiss, “I’m never leaving you, ok?  Ever.”</p><p>	“Are you sure?”</p><p>	“Was that your nightmare?”</p><p>	He nodded a little, tears starting to reform in his eyes, “Yeah.  It was about when I was…yeah…and you were there but then you weren’t.”</p><p>	Chris ran his hand through Alex’s hair, understanding he was referring to, “It’s over babe, and I’m here forever.  We don’t ever have to talk about it if you don’t want to.”</p><p>	“I owe you an explanation.”</p><p>	“No, you don’t,” he answered, “I’m not mad at you, you don’t owe me anything.  I’m mad at the situation because I feel like I should have done something, and I didn’t.”</p><p>	He shook his head, “I didn’t let you.  I didn’t let anyone.”</p><p>	“Ok,” Chris answered quietly, “I get it.”</p><p>	“Do you though?” Alex sniffled.</p><p>	“Yes.  I know you Lex, I know how you are, I get why you didn’t reach out.  I’m not happy about it, but I understand it.”</p><p>	He understood?  Chris understood?  Alex was so surprised by his words, he couldn’t even come up with a response.</p><p>	“Alright?” Chris asked quietly, before leaving a long kiss on his forehead.</p><p>	“Yeah.” He replied, their lips attaching in a soft kiss.</p><p>	It wasn’t soft for long, deepening when Chris pulled Alex onto his lap and gripped onto him securely.  Alex let out a soft moan as Chris’ possessive hands roamed under his shirt.  It was quickly tossed away, their lips instantly reconnecting.  </p><p>	Clothes were progressively discarded, Chris making sure to kiss every inch of Alex’s skin he could while removing his pants.  He playfully mouthed over the bulge in Alex’s boxer briefs.  Squirming and whining, Alex all but begged for Chris to stop teasing him.  This made him chuckle, finally giving in and tugging off the garment.</p><p>	“Mmmmmmm.” Chris murmured, spreading Alex’s legs and teasingly sucking marks inside both of his thighs. </p><p>	“Shit…” Alex gasped, letting out a loud moan when Chris took him into his mouth, “Fuck Chris….oh God.”</p><p>	Those words were heavenly to Chris.  He could listen to the sounds coming from Alex for days on end.  </p><p>	Alex had no idea how or when the lube came into play, but so did Chris’ fingers and, “FUCK CHRIS!” came sailing from his mouth.</p><p>	“Can I help you?” Chris teased, continuing to finger fuck his lover. </p><p>	“I-I-I FUCK!” </p><p>	Alex really liked that word, and Chris liked hearing it even more.  </p><p>	“Chris please!” Alex cried out, “Please, I need…I need…”</p><p>	Chris stopped his motions, crawling up Alex’s body and putting a small kiss on his parted lips, “Need what?”</p><p>	“You.” </p><p>	He grinned, then flipped them over and pulling Alex on top of him.  This was easier on his knee, and he also had intentions for it.  Alex slowly bottomed out on his cock, Chris pulled him down into his chest and pulled the blankets up over them, “You’re safe.” Chris whispered to him, before starting to rock up into him.</p><p>	“Oh God…” Alex moaned, chills breaking out from both Chris’ words and motions, “Fuck….CHRIS!”</p><p>	Chris smiled, pulling Alex’s face to his and crashing their lips together.  The slapping sound of their skin echoed off the walls, while Chris made sure Alex forgot every terrible thing that wrecked his mind that day.  Later that night, after a long shower that included a round of steamy sex, Alex laid securely in Chris’ arms.</p><p>	“Chris?” Alex asked quietly.</p><p>	“Hm?”  He replied.</p><p>	“Do you really mean forever?”</p><p>	Sometimes Chris wanted to shake Alex until all of his insecurities came tumbling out.  Obviously that wasn’t an option, leaving Chris to always reassure Alex whenever he needed it, “Look at me.”</p><p>	Alex propped himself up and looked at his boyfriend.  He found the most understanding, loving, reassuring look on his face, “Forever babe,” Chris smirked, “Yes, forever.  If that’s ok with you.”</p><p>	“Yeah,” he answered, his cheeks warming up, “That’s what I want.”</p><p>	“Then it’s all yours.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and Kudos appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>